Cierra los ojos
by Rain N. Stark
Summary: "- Cierra los ojos y lo digo… - Murmuró desviando la mirada y quitando la mano de Martín de su mentón, pero sin siquiera pensar en soltar el agarra de sus manos." Continuación de "Cursi culiao" ArgChi
1. Chapter 1

skjaflwemkjaw Lo prometí hace caleta de tiempo~ -se esconde- Pero bueh~ lo importante es que lo termine ;0; Tuvo que caerseme el inet pero lo termine x'DDDDDUu

Va dedicado con mucho amorsh~ (?) a Dann porque la amo u/ú -huye gaymente y vuelve con un mostacho (?!)- Ok ya u/ú

* * *

El castaño se removió entre las sabanas, quitándolas un poco, pudo notar la claridad de la habitación aun con las cortinas cerradas. Ya era de día. Se alarmó mirando a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación… Y viendo la enorme bandera blanca y celeste que cubría parte de una de las paredes, sabía a quién pertenecía. Nuevamente se escondió bajo las sabanas al escuchar la puerta abrirse repentinamente.

- Che, ¿ya despertaste? – Pregunto alegre aquella voz descubriendo un poco el cuerpo del chileno en la cama.

Manu se le quedo mirando.

- ¡¿Por qué chucha 'toi en tu cama?! – Grito cubriendo con las sabanas su pecho desnudo - ¡Te la corto si me hiciste algo, weón! – Gruño mirando desconfiado al argentino.

- ¡Sabes que si te hubiera hecho algo no te podrías ni mover, querido! – Rió el rubio.

- Ya… ¿y por qué estoy en tu casa? – Pregunto ya más calmado aun alejándose un poco del argentino que se había sentado a su lado en la cama sonriendo.

- ¡Mira que estabas borracho anoche como para no acordarte, che! – Rió tocando levemente el mentón del castaño mientras este lo quito con un gesto de molestia en su rostro – Dijiste que tenías problemas con tu mama y yo re-groso te deje dormir conmigo~ - Sonrió.

Luego de escucharlo, el chileno recordó el porqué había estado bebiendo tanto, el motivo de su mal humor los últimos días… Su madre, que siempre la agarraba con él por parecerse tanto a su padre, Antonio, el español con quien su madre había tenido un bello romance y un buen matrimonio antes de enterarse de que tenía otros hijos, y desde entonces la mujer le ha odiado, a él y su sonrisa que la había cautivado en algún momento… sonrisa que su hijo había heredado de él.

El castaño gruño molesto, no era su culpa parecerse a su padre.

- Estabas re-lindo anoche~ - Dijo el argentino melosamente como si estuviese en su propio mundo – No querías ni que te dejara solo~ - Murmuro sonrojándose levemente, causando algo de enfado en el castaño que le miraba.

- No tomo nunca más… ¡¿Aónde está mi camisa?! – Gruño buscándola por el suelo y sobre la cama.

Termino por verla en la mano del argentino y al tratar de agarrarla este la alejo, sonriendo triunfante al ver como el chileno casi resbalaba de la cama.

- ¡Ya dámela, tengo frio, weón! – Gritaba tratando de alcanzar su camisa en manos del rubio, mientras este reía divertido.

Logro alcanzarla en lo que él creía un descuido de Martín, pero nada más lejos de las verdaderas intenciones del rubio. Aprovechando la distracción del castaño, le tomo de la cintura, abrazándolo.

- Che, si no te hubieras desmayado anoche, no te podrías ni levantar~ - Susurro en el oído del chileno, casi como si ronroneara, causándole un fuerte sonrojo.

Rápidamente le soltó, riendo un poco mientras le miraba. Manu apretó los dientes con frustración, dejaría de beber, ¡definitivamente lo dejaría! O por lo menos, no bebería sin antes asegurarse de que no se encontraría con ese weón.

Mirándole fijamente, casi rogando que las miradas mataran, mientras se acomodaba la ropa, noto un moretón bajo la clavícula de Martín.

- ¿Qué… te paso en el pecho? Teni' algo… - Dijo el castaño acercándose un poco para mirar.

El rubio se miro, levantando su ropa por el cuello.

- No, nada, nada~ - Sonrió cubriéndose – no te preocupes – Murmuro dándole la espalda.

El chileno bajo un poco la mirada, se le cruzo por la mente que solo tal vez se habría herido en alguna de esas estúpidas peleas de bandas… tal vez por su culpa… porque el rubio se había decidido a defender el territorio donde estaba la casa del castaño…

- Aweonao'… - Murmuro impulsivamente dándole también la espalda al argentino terminando de abotonar su camisa.

.

.

.

_El castaño lloraba, lloraba sujetándose del pecho del argentino que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo, weón…! – Sollozaba sin mirarle. _

_- Sí, sí, tranquilo, che – Sonrió Martín acariciando suavemente los cabellos del chileno – Manu, mírame – Dijo con una voz tranquila mientras sonreía, el castaño solo negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, no quería que viera sus lágrimas - ¡Mírame, che! – Sonrió tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chileno. _

_Finalmente levanto el rostro, desviando la mirada en un inútil intento por ocultar aun sus lágrimas. Martín sonrió, a pesar de siempre insultarle, gritarle y haberle roto el corazón… lo amaba, no podía negarlo, lo amaba. _

_Amaba a ese temperamental chilenito._

_Se acercó lentamente, casi esperando a que el chileno le gritara y lo alejara, cosa que no ocurrió, se dejo besar suavemente aun derramando amargas lágrimas de sus ojos, se aferro a la espalda del argentino profundizando más aquel contacto. _

.

.

.

Una voz le despertó de su sueño, o lo que él llamaría pesadilla, una voz que le llamaba con un "che" mientras le movía suavemente por el hombro, gruño apartándolo y acomodándose, lo más que se podía, sobre la mesa del salón de clases para seguir durmiendo aunque tuviera que recordar la noche anterior.

- ¡Despertate, ya terminaron las clases, che! – Rió el argentino aun sacudiendo al castaño por los hombros.

- ¡Déjame, no quiero llegar a mi casa! – Gruño el chileno levantando apenas la mirada y volviendo a bostezar como había hecho la mayor parte de la mañana.

- Che, pero ¿Qué pasa, mi huasito? – Pregunto acercándosele melosamente para luego abrazarle – Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar con lo que sea, che… - Ronroneo en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del chileno.

- Eh… mejor ya me voy… - Se levanto de la silla tomando sus cosas y metiéndolas al azar en la mochila, se detuvo al sentir que el rubio le acorralaba por la espalda contra la mesa – O-Oye… estai' muy cerca… - Murmuro aun inmóvil.

El argentino solo se disculpo apartándose rápidamente. Manu le miro, sorprendido de que hiciera caso a la primera sin replicar ni nada, se despidió mientras el rubio le daba la espalda mirando por la ventana.

…

El castaño se quedo justo delante de la puerta de su casa, dudando si entrar al escuchar los furiosos gritos de su madre hacia quien parecía ser su padre, este pidiendo que la mujer se calmara.

- Janequeo, por favor… solo quiero ver a nuestro hijo…

¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba la voz de su padre…? Dudaba incluso recordarla, ni hablar de su rostro.

- Es mi hijo ahora, no suyo, y ya es arto tarde como para que venga ahora queriendo verlo – Decía su madre cortante.

Finalmente, se decidió a simplemente entrar e irse a su cuarto, como hacía casi siempre. Paso como si nada cerca del living pero Antonio, su padre, lo vio subiendo la escalera e inmediatamente sonrió.

- ¡José Manuel! – Le llamo alegremente.

El chileno se detuvo y permaneció ahí unos segundos, suspiro y dio la vuelta, bajando nuevamente.

- Papá… ahora me dicen Manu nomah… - Murmuro bajando la mirada algo sonrojado. Nervioso por la mirada tan alegre de su padre al verle.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido, hijo! – Rió abrazándole fuertemente sorprendiendo al menor que finalmente sonrió, últimamente el único que lo abrazaba era… ese argentino…

* * *

Lo dividí en dos porque era largo como un ganado de vacas (?) -Muuuuuuu~y largo (?!)- Okay, no tanto pero igual lo dividí~ Mañana quizas(?) subo la otra parte c:!

Good Bye~~ (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ o3o Como prometí, ahora sí termino esto (?) ;A; Quedo bien GAAAAAAAY -inserte foca (?)-

Y eso u/ú ojalá les guste (?) y como dije, esta dedicado a Dann~ Con mucho amorsh britanico aunque no le guste e_é ! ok ya x'DDUu

* * *

El chileno buscaba a Martín por los pasillos, no le había visto después de la primera clase y casi iba a comenzar la última del día.

- Ya déjalo, Martín – Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Miguel seguida por la de Sebastián dándole la razón al peruano, rápidamente se pego a la pared para no ser descubierto mientras escuchaba su conversación – Ese chileno solo está jugando contigo – Dijo con algo de resentimiento injustificado debido solo a la historia que compartían ambos países.

- No creo, che… Manu no haría eso… - Suspiro mirando al piso.

- No lo sabes, Martín, sos algo ingenuo si se trata de él… - Dijo Sebastián tocando suavemente el hombro del argentino.

- ¡Eso! ¡No seas ingenuo y déjalo de una vez! – Animo el peruano, sin querer Martín soltó una risita.

- ¡Tanta bronca que le tenes a Manu, che! – Rió mirando a Miguel.

El chileno sonrió melancólicamente comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible. Extrañamente se sentía angustiado. ¿Por qué? Si conseguiría lo que más quería, dejar de ser acosado por el argentino… Era eso lo que quería, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal…?

…

Finalmente decidió no entrar a la última clase, ya estaba harto de todo y no quería ver a nadie, no así, no si seguía sintiendo que lloraría si veía al argentino. Sin más que hacer, se fue a la biblioteca, no muchas personas iban allí así que nadie lo encontraría, además podría leer algún libro de poesía mientras se calmaba un poco.

Obviamente poesía chilena.

Como pensó, la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía… suspiro algo aliviado y entro, yendo hacía uno de los estantes, buscando algún libro de Gabriela Mistral o Neruda o Nicanor Parra, cualquiera, sólo no quería pensar en lo que había escuchado antes. Simplemente tomo uno que resulto ser de Neruda, lo abrió en cualquier pagina y leyó mientras se iba calmado a alguna mesa.

"_De su mirada largamente verde  
La luz caía como un agua seca,  
En transparentes y profundos círculos  
De fresca fuerza.__"_

Suspiro mirando el libro aun abierto y solo pudo pensar en los ojos verdes del argentino, mirándolo mientras sonreía alegremente. Maldijo a Neruda una y mil veces, también a sí mismo por abrir el libro justo en ese poema.

- Me sali' hasta en la sopa, weón… - Suspiro levemente sonrojado.

…

El argentino entró sigilosamente a la biblioteca, seguro de que allí se encontraría Manu, miró y efectivamente le encontró en una de las mesas, dormido. Se acerco y le miro con una leve sonrisa y una tierna mirada. El castaño gruño bajito moviéndose un poco aunque sin despertar.

- ¿Por qué sos tan lindo, che? – Se pregunto moviendo una silla, sentándose junto al chileno mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- _Martín… _- Suspiro el chileno entre sueños.

Manu abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir las caricias del rubio, levantándose bruscamente al verle.

- ¿Siempre soñás conmigo? – Pregunto mirándole con una sonrisa.

- ¿Q-Qué wea 'tai hablando…? – Le corto el chileno desviando la mirada.

- No te engañes, che – Suspira mirando por la ventana – Dijiste mi nombre, pibe – Dijo sonriendo mientras le miraba de reojo, rió al ver la reacción del chileno, el cual dio un pequeño salto al escucharle – Acéptalo y ya – Rió levantándose y acercándose al inmóvil castaño.

Manu bajo la cabeza al sentir la mano del argentino acariciar su mejilla y apretó la mandíbula, al igual que sus puños, para luego dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué wea queri' que te diga? ¿Que no dejo de pensar en voh'? – Dijo aun sin levantar la mirada del suelo - ¿Que hasta en mis sueños me deci' cosas que…-? – Se mordió el labio, prefirió no seguir diciendo cosas que luego le podrían jugar en contra.

- ¿"Que…" qué? Dale, decilo – Le animo sonriendo mientras bajaba suavemente la mano que estaba en la mejilla del chileno hasta tomar su mano, pasaron algunos segundos en los que el castaño no parecía querer continuar – Dale, no me burlaré – Dijo tomándole del mentón con su mano libre, levantando su rostro, levemente sonrojado.

Volvió a morder su labio frunciendo el seño mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

- Cierra los ojos y lo digo… - Murmuró desviando la mirada y quitando la mano de Martín de su mentón, pero sin siquiera pensar en soltar el agarra de sus manos.

Martín se le quedo mirando y luego camino, sin soltar la mano del chileno, hasta la puerta, cerrándole y apoyando su espalda contra ella, sólo por si el castaño pensaba en escapar cuando cerrara sus ojos.

- Puta que confiai en mi, weón… - Murmuró mirándole mal.

- Dale, sólo decilo – Sonrió cerrando sus ojos apretando más la mano del castaño.

Manu se quedo callado volviendo a mirar al suelo.

- Se me olvido lo que estaba diciendo… - Murmuró desviando la mirada, molesto. Martín abrió los ojos mirándole – Ah no, no, ya me acorde, cierra los ojos, weón… - Dijo cubriéndole los parpados con la mano.

- ¿Vos me estás jodiendo acaso? – Rió aun con la mano del chileno en sus ojos.

- No la cagui' más poh, weón – Le calló.

Manu quito su mano y suspiro volviendo su mirada al suelo un momento, antes de tomar la otra mano del argentino y pararse de puntitas, llegando así a unir sus labios con los de él cerrando fuertemente los ojos, aumentando el sonrojo de ambos.

Luego de unos segundos se alejo, soltando una de sus manos, y cubriendo su boca con el dorso de esta.

- ¿Te quedo claro, culiao'? – Pregunto mirando hacia otro lado tratando de huir de la fija mirada del argentino.

Le miro al no recibir respuesta más allá de un sorpresivo suspiro, vio al argentino aun pegado a la puerta con los ojos fijos en él y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Luego una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- También te amo – Le susurro acercándose para besar su frente y luego bajar hasta sus labios, uniéndolos tímidamente.

* * *

Nininini~ Good Bye~ Tal vez siga escribiendo, tal vez~ (?!)

Ok no, no puedo dejar de escribir x'DDD


End file.
